


A new hero rises

by TheChosenone12345



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: What haooens when superman prime one million accidently flies back in time?  Well find out what happens when a god has a second chance to make things right





	A new hero rises

* * *

**Op superman massive harem! Here we see superman take some of dc's sexiest babes for himself! Some notes...superman will rarely ever lose a fight in this fic this is superman 1 million version of superman...you know the superman that makes every other superman look cute for even trying?(whoever guesses the youtubers name that said that is awesome) so this is of course a time travel fic…. Im talking wayyy back to when young justice was young xd right around that time a bunch of genderbends...like batman-batwoman, female joker, female robin,female superboy...basically i'll call it out if they've been gender bent i wa t this fanfiction to last for a long time guys do me a fav and name a villain who can take superman 1 million or make one of your own! Not too op tho xd anyway….let's begin! Disclaimer(i own nothing! If i did this harem would have been a thing so,long ago! Xd also certain moments and elements from anime will be taken if you can guess them then you're awesome~.**

Kinks:cum inflation massive cum gorys sex, piss, puke, bdsm, anal, impregnation, rape, ahegao

Superman sighed clenching his fists a bit till they cracked he groaned and looked around slowly he seemed to have overshot his destination...he only wanted to go to the store...sure he didn't need to eat but future earths food still tasted pretty good...he must have flew to fast… and went back in time so now the big question...when was he? Cause depending on the situation this could be a good idea… superman focused a bit listening out for everyone in the universe...brucille…(bruce)...diana…barry yep...he went back damn far he pressed a button on his ring retracting his suit

"excuse me ma'am what date is this?"

"2010"(dunno the date in the series so i'll just go with the series release date sense that's when this fic takes place)the female said simply as she went back to using her phone

Kal groaned a bit and walked down the street he could buy off as another superhero he had changed quite a bit so he could be considered this superman's big brother kal rubbed a hand thru his hair and walked away he needed a new name… and new superhero name considering there was a superman in this world he also needed a new costume he walked to a dinner and sat down looking at a menu

"hmm...i suppose supernova is a good name for myself…"(i know supernova is a name that's taken...but i can't think of another if you can think of a original badass name for him go ahead)kal said leaning on his hand

"And now for a name...im kryptonian. Kara will easily be able to tell so...there's no point trying to hide that and ever name apparently ends in el for kryptonians hmm...i suppose jon el is fine then(i'll refer 5o him as jon from now on)

"excuse me sir what would you like?"the waitress that came to him was beautiful nice ass good breasts...curvy

"well are you on the menu?"he said as he stared at her up and down causing the girl to blush a bit and look down

"you certainly aren't shy huh…"waitress said rubbing a hair from her face a bit

"not at all…"2 hours later we see jon el walkout of the bathroom putting his shirt back on before the door closed you could see the same waitress puke up cum and twitch with her eyes rolled to her head and tongue lolled out cum oozed from her pussy and her ass hole wouldn't close properly anymore and the entire bathroom was absolutely drenched in cum from the ceiling to the toilet seats jon didn't really eat just settling for a blt and then leaving he growled a bit as he suddenly heard a huge explosion he clenched his fists and his suit appeared around him clad in black with a pure red 's' on his chest he was pretty much superman except without the tights and with no cape he then looked in the direction of the explosion and dashed thru it it had to be doomsday the radiation he felt was too strong to be anyone else he could see in the distance his counterpart superman fighting he should have had this under control yet doomsday had him by the collar as well as supergirl he was about to stomp super girls face in but jon el swooped in faster than anyone else could he hd superman on his shoulder and supergirl lifted bridal style she gasped a but at the warmth of her saviors grasp

"who the hell is that?! Another kryptonian?"superboy yelled as he forced himself up

"no need to fear anymore metropolis...i'm her now...and i'll put this monster down today"jon el declared gently setting superman and supergirl down he lifted his arm up and slowly clenched his fist and punched forward creating a huge gust of wind that forced buildings off it's support beams and ripped the spikes off of doomsdays body causing doomsday to roar in pain and charge jon el who just smiled a bit and clenched his fist once more

"know my name...doomsday know it in hell...supernova"he spoke slowly and lifted his fist just as doomsday reached his face he punched him in the gut so hard that he exploded into the air causing a huge gust of wind in the air and forcing the clouds to part allowing the sun to shine everyone stared at him in shock supernova raised his arm up victoriously causing the entire crowd to erupt in applause the young justice was still in shock as they stared at the man

3 hours later superman was summoned to the watchtower he crossed his arm as he stared at the justice league

"who are you? Supernova…"wonder woman spoke from the table she...and he use to sit at

"my name is jon el...im from krypton thought you guys could use some help"he said as a matter of factly

"you took down doomsday in one punch...i can barely hold him down by myself"superman said as he stared the man down

"don't feel bad….you'll get this strong sooner or later...kryptonians have no limits"

"you're a kryptonian?"diana asked leaning on her hand causing jon el to just nod

"interesting…..so you're apart of the house of el...as well...it's hard to tell whose side you're on tho"batman spoke truthfully

"well i suppose you're right but how did each of you find out the other was good? You couldn't possibly know how the other would turn out in the first place...and i just want a world of peace i only killed doomsday cause his regeneration forcefully brought him back over and over stronger than the last time...i'll only kill someone if that proves to be the only way but i won't simply slaughter because someone is a criminal...is that what you're worried about….batman?"he said simply causing bruce to narrow his eyes

"very well...you will be a teacher for the young ones until you prove yourself then diana...show him his new quarters you aren't allowed out of the watchtower without some sort of supervision until further notice"bruce said slowly causing jon el to grin

"taking every precaution just like you do...pretty smart"he said walking out with diana

"ok...so pretty much it's like this...any door that opens for you you're welcome in but the ones that stay closed...are off limits only for the justice league"diana said as she walked down the hall

"fair enough"he said shrugging a bit as he walked into his room it had the essentials a bed pillows covers...with a little extra including a tv a fridge a stove with a kitchen sink and everything this room was basically a house

"we try to make everyone feel as comfortable as we can"diana said of course jon el already knew this….

"hmm i think that bed would be more comfortable with you and me both in it"he said grinning

"shut up"diana growled a bit before walking out and closing the door jon el just say on the queen size bed and rubbed a hand thru his hair he sighed a bit and dropped to ground proceeding to do push up after push up he was always training sense it's all he could do he groaned and stood up slowly after about 1 thousand push ups he walked out only to see power girl about to knock on his door looking at the ripped shirtless man before him causing her to blush a bit she had never been shy around anyone but this god was so handsome that looking at him was enough to make her wet

"h...hi! I...ummm i was told that you are gonna be our new teacher mr. Jon el i just wanted to maybe get extra practice in so i could be ahead of supergirl m...my names karen! So can you be my personal trainer? I wanna get stronger so i can crush supergirl so that way no one will call me a clone again!"she said with determination supergirl stared her down slowly narrowing his eyes a bit this power girl had the same determination as his own she knew supernova was stronger than anyone else and so she immediately seeked him out for more power"

"dunno...you seem pretty week i might break you kid"this caused power girl to look to the ground a bit"tell you what...take that chip off your shoulder and i'll think about it what sets supergirl apart from you is her ability to put others before her...you just wanna get stronger than supergirl your ego is too big….beat that before you try beating her kid "he said simply and walked past her it took every bit of force inside her spirit and soul not to burst out crying she clenched her fists slowly her nails dug into her skin till it pierced it causing her hands to bleed

"everyone keeps saying that... i'll prove them wrong and beat her...i'll crush her head under my foot...and beat her senseless...then i'll surpass you too supernova!"karen yelled to him causing him to stop her desperation to surpass kara seemed almost villoness jon el turned over his shoulder with burning red eyes scaring her a bit

"follow me… then kid"he said with a grin walking away karen stared at him in shock before quickly rushing after him

"see i'm not allowed off the planet without supervision...witch is where you come in sense you're here you can just instantly send a message to the justice league just in case...tell me karen can you breath in space?"he asked narrowing his eyes towards her she nodded slowly

"then let's go follow me he said using the teleporter to vanis to earth he then flew off in the air causing powergirl to follow behind albite much slower they both landed on the surface of the sun causing powergirl to sweat a great deal having major trouble breathing

"YOU WANT TO BECOME STRONGER THAN ME?!"he asked with a booming voice the waves of sunlight not even effecting him but forcing karen to her knees"you wanna be stronger than supergirl?! Than anyone else?! Then I AM YOUR MASTER THIS IS WHERE I BECAME SUPERNOVA AND WHERE YOU WILL BECOME POWERWOMAN!"he bellowed causing her to clench her fists standing up albeit very wobbly

"YES MASTER!"she yelled back to him causing jon el to grin"then we begin!"he said suddenly getting her in the stomach so hard that she threw up supernova then grabbed her by the face and slammed her down hard causing her to cry out in pain(i know the sun doesn't have a surface but..damn it deal with it xd)karen rolled over slowly shaking intensely she then charged him once more

3 hours later the two returned just before dinner luckily no one noticed he was gone she groaned using the wall to support herself

"you did good kid...kara barly lasted an hour in the sun when i trained her"karen painted intensely and tumbled over to her knees

"follow me"he ordered walking away slowly still panting karen stood up walking after him her will power alone keeping her on her feet they then entered his room and karen finally collapsed but jon el caught her slowly and lifted her up bridal style

"you're body feels warm…"she said cuddling into his chest jon el gently laid her down on the bed and went to leave but karen grabbed his wrist slowly standing up shaking"i….i cant stop...not till i can crush kara...i won't be considered some half baked clone...we only trained for 3 hours...when the sun's energy bathed me it felt amazing...but the pressure was immense standing was hard enough and your punches...they felt like planets dropping on top of me but i don't wanna stop so early if i can't last at least 8 hours then im pathetic!"karen yelled with determination in her voice jon turned around and lifted his fist slamming his fist right into her stomach so hard that the outline of his fist showed karen coughed up blood and collapsed to her knees grabbing her stomach in pain jon stared at her with cold piercing eyes

"th...that all you got…."she said wheezing for air jon gripped a hand full of her hair and lifted her up slowly he then slammed her face right into the metal floor causing her to screech in pain good thing the walls were completely soundproof...and him being a kryptonian means that they made sure the flooring for his room was completely reinforced if he used more than 15 percent he could easily smash thru it but he didn't need more than 5 for karen he grabbed her by the leg and lifted her over his shoulder causing her to gasp as he slammed her into the floor once more he then stomped on her face causing her to yell in pain as he began to twist his foot side to side.

"This...is what happens to weaklings remember that karen...if you don't wanna be weak then you need to push on despite the pain"karen groaned as he let go there was blood leaking from where his foot connected with her head she twitched a bit to signify her effort to move

'damn it...his power is so godly….i feel myself fading from blood loss every muscle in my body hurts every bone feels broken…'karen thought to herself as tears of pain leaked from her face'i need...to get up..i can't be weak i'll surpass kara...and then i'll definitely surpass him too!' jon el looked on in awe as she clenched her fists'IV GOTTA JUST PUSH ON...I WON'T QUIT!'she roared out in pain and slammed her hands to the ground using every ounce of power she could to force herself up surprising jon el completely as she slowly stood up despite the trembling from her body

"GAHHHHHH!"she screamed in pain as she made it to her knees she then forced herself to completely stand despite all of the pain she leaned back slowly about to collapse she then stomped into the floor forcing herself to stay up despite the immense pain the way the blood from her for head leaked into her eye and blurred her vision she stared at him unmoving like a wall despite the trembling"you...guh...listen to me supernova...i'll definitely surpass kara i'll surpass you too…! I'll soar higher everyone like a hawk! Stronger than superman! A better fighter than wonder woman and even batman! No one will ever look down on me again as i become stronger than them! And you're next supernova! You hear me i'll take you down to!"karen roared with pure determination being the only thing keeping her on her foot"NOW TRAIN ME! LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD!"

Jon el grinned'that unwavering determination...just like when she got older...but i think this time she isn't just saying this to sike herself up...i think she may surpass us all some day'jon el thought to himself

"VERY WELL KAREN! SO THEN SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE POWERGIRL"supernova's eyes glowed brightly and he suddenly charged karen who didn't hesitate to charge right back"

"GAHHHHH!"she roared on a battle cry

**DONE! I THOUGHT OF JUST DOING A LEMON FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER LIKE NORMAL...BUT NAH DECIDED TO SWITCH THINGS UP YOU GUYS LIKE THIS FIC? MORE CHAPTERS TO CUM(hehehe)**


End file.
